


Struggling is Useless

by SoldierPrincess



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: "Implied" smut, F/F, Fluff, Tickling, adorable Lexa, i guess, playful Clarke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-21
Updated: 2016-01-21
Packaged: 2018-05-15 09:46:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5781157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoldierPrincess/pseuds/SoldierPrincess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by a tumblr post of "ticklish Lexa" since once I started thinking about it I couldn't stop. Something cute to keep everyone calm in the wait for S3. </p><p>Clarke finds out that Lexa is ticklish and makes something good (and adorable) out of it. </p><p>(Starring Clarke as playful and flirty, Lexa as adorable, and Octavia as Octavia)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Struggling is Useless

Clarke and Lexa were standing next to the table in Lexa's tent, viewing the map of the area for the hundredth time the last half hour. They were expecting Octavia and Indra to join them at any moment now, to help come up with a well thought out plan over how TonDC could improve their defenses against the wild animals that seemed to have become more aggressive throughout the last couple of weeks. They were discussing if they should approach this problem by increasing defense or offense, but they were both getting tired of planning and were wondering what's keeping Indra and Octavia from being there on time.

Clarke was standing on Lexa's right, and suddenly her attention wavered from the map to Lexa's arm. Lexa had taken off most of her armor in the tent, and was currently wearing something that reminded of a tank top. On her right arm was a beautiful tattoo, and Clarke was curious as to what the story behind it was. “Lexa, when did you get this?” She said as she motioned towards Lexa's arm.  
Lexa looked at Clarke and responded vaguely, “It's a long story.”

“It's beautiful” Clarke said in awe. She moved her hand up Lexa's arm very lightly, and she saw her visibly shudder under the touch. Before she knew it Lexa jumped back and pushed Clarke's hand off of her arm. “What?” Clarke said puzzled as she pulled back her hand. Lexa looked at her and simply answered, “I'm ticklish.” In her regular monotone voice, while keeping a straight face.

Clarke couldn't help but smile at the possibility of the big bad Commander being ticklish, and decided to make the best out of the situation. She quickly changed her smile into a suggestive smirk, and put on her best bedroom eyes. She looked up at Lexa, who was now standing still with her mouth slightly open. She knew exactly how to catch Lexa off guard. 

Clarke started walking very slowly towards her, making sure to catch a glimpse or two of Lexa's lips. Lexa reacted just as Clarke expected, and backed up submissively, much like that one night in the tent before they kissed for the first time. She kept walking as Clarke advanced with a quicker pace. Lexa felt something sturdy against her back and realized she had backed into the wall.

“Gotcha” Clarke said confidently, and Lexa swallowed preparing for what she was sure would be the cause of her imminent death. Clarke spared no time, and brought her hands straight to Lexa's neck. Lexa screamed and tried to wiggle herself out of Clarke's grip, and couldn't help the smile or the laughter that followed. She blushed and pushed Clarke's hands away, her superior strength helping quite a lot. But Clarke wasn't done yet, and her next target was Lexa's stomach. Lexa noticed where Clarke was looking, and put on the most serious face she could manage as she said, “Clarke, don't.” While fighting back a smile.

Clarke reached out for Lexa, but she avoided the attack by sidestepping quickly along the wall. Once she was out of reach, she stated, “I don't wanna hurt you Clarke.” The only probable excuse she could come up with. Clarke just raised her eyebrows and smiled widely again. 

“No, Clarke!” Lexa almost screamed out as the smaller girl launched forward at her and immediately started tickling her stomach. “Stop…! Why are you…!” she was cut off by her own loud laughter in harmony with Clarke's as Lexa lost her balance and tripped backwards so they both fell down onto the floor in a messy pile. Lexa kept trying to escape, but to no avail considering the fact that Clarke was now positioned right on top of her, straddling her waist.

“Struggling is useless!” Clarke managed to say between laughs, as Lexa was underneath her, not putting up much of a fight. Lexa's laughter and smile was probably the only reason Clarke kept going, as it was a very rare sight nowadays. Lexa was now completely out of breath, with almost no energy left in her body. Clarke started slowing down, being exhausted herself.

Lexa managed to say under her breath, “You're sitting on me.”  
Clarke smiled and said cockily, “I don't see you complaining.” She reached a hand up to her face to fix her hair, since it was now completely wild. “Aren't you gonna try to push me off?”  
Clarke said with a grin since Lexa was laying down completely motionless just looking at her. 

Lexa answered while panting, “I could, but I am too exhausted.” She bent her head back onto the floor and released a deep breath, still trying to calm down. Clarke laughed and tried carefully running her fingertips over Lexa's collarbone. Lexa gasped and said, “Clarke, don't you dare. I have my dagger.” In her most serious Commander voice. 

At that exact moment they both heard conversing voices, and footsteps advancing quickly. Clarke gave Lexa a shocked look, but she was too late to act. A microsecond later, the piece of leather separating the inside of the tent was drawn open hastily. In the door was Octavia and Indra, who both stopped in their tracks as their mouths fell open. The sight was peculiar indeed, as Clarke was sitting on Lexa's waist with messy hair, and Lexa laying on the floor struggling to breathe. 

The silence was broken by Indra, who said with a straight face, “We’ll come back later”. Octavia had now brought a hand to cover her mouth, clearly trying to stop herself from laughing. Clarke quickly pushed herself off Lexa, and began to stand up. She looked down at Lexa who was still on the floor, now smiling broadly without a hint of embarrassment in her expression. Clarke figured this wasn't the first time she had been caught in her tent like this. 

“Octavia, let's go.” Indra said, trying to pull Octavia out by her arm. Octavia removed the hand from her mouth and said while giggling, “Don't worry Clarke. I'm actually glad to say I'm not the only grounder-pounder in this camp anymore.” Now Indra pulled Octavia out of the tent forcefully.  
Clarke opened her mouth to say something to Octavia in her defense, but didn't come up with a good comeback before the pair was out of sight. 

“Lexa, get up.” Clarke said grumpily, still blushing. She looked down at the girl on the floor, she wasn't moving. “What are you doing?” She asked.  
“You will have to help me up.” Lexa answered with a smirk, “I can't move suddenly, I don't know why.”  
Clarke realized she was messing with her, probably as payback for the tickling. She reached down to pull up Lexa from the floor by her hands. “Come on, you big baby.” She said as she struggled to get Lexa off the ground, it was clear she wasn't cooperating even the slightest. 

“You're too heavy!” Clarke stated as she kept pulling, and Lexa responded with a smile, “No, you're too weak.” Lexa finally gave in and pulled herself up with Clarke's help. She took a few steps towards the table in the middle of the room and sat down on top of it.

Clarke followed her. “I thought love was weakness.” She fired back as she sat down next to Lexa on the table. Lexa looked straight into Clarke's blue eyes, making Clarke freeze where she was sitting. Lexa looked like she was contemplating something for a second, before she said, “Then I am weak for you Clarke.” Still looking directly into her eyes.

The words came out of nowhere and rolled off her tongue so easily, Clarke wasn't sure she had heard her correctly. Of course, she already knew that Lexa had feelings for her, but hearing her say those words kind of brought the thought to reality. She was momentarily speechless and overwhelmed with affection for the green-eyed goddess in front of her.

“I am weak for you too, Lexa.” She responded quietly, not really meaning to say the words out loud. Her heart caught in her chest when she realized she had just told Lexa she loved her.

Lexa smiled satisfied, and Clarke exhaled. Before this moment she wasn't sure if she actually could love someone again, but now she was utterly convinced that she did. At least until Lexa looked back at the wall and said, “How couldn't you be, I'm irresistible.”  
Clarke furrowed her brow and put on a face of malice. Just as Lexa had gotten some peace, she felt Clarke's teasing hands attacking her neck again and she fell off the table, soon followed by Clarke.

**Author's Note:**

> So today my mind has been clexa, clexa, clexa. Only a few hours left until the season premiere and I'm ready to die. 
> 
> The 100 is like looking both ways before crossing the street and getting hit by an airplane


End file.
